


Book 1

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Steve are reading Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/gifts).



> Written for [](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**heffermonkey**](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #1: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone by J K Rowling.  
> Last Line - _I’m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer. …_  
>  (This is not beta read)

“Okay, you were right.” Steve smiled as Grace closed the book. “It is good, and it is better than the movie.”

“It’s too much to fit into a movie.” The twelve year old said sagely.

“It is.” Steve nodded then he checked his watch. “We have over an hour before dinner, should we start the second one?”

“No.” The girl seemed solemn. “We have to wait at least a week.”

“A _week_? Don’t you have the book upstairs?” Steve turned to his partner for confirmation that it was a ridiculous notion, he received none, Danny made a vague hand motion that clearly deferred to Grace.

“You need to build up the anticipation, Uncle Steve. You should let your mind mull over what could happen and what you might have done in Harry’s shoes.” Grace smiled at him. “It’s one of my favorite parts of reading. Promise me you’ll wait.”

Steve hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded. “I promise.”

Grace smiled even brighter and headed inside to put the book away.

“You’re going to order it on Amazon and read it on your Surface aren’t you?” Danny’s head shook.

“I would never do such a thing.” Hand to chest, Steve feigned horror at the idea.

“Good do that! I would hate for her to have to learn at such an early age that she can’t trust when a man makes promises to her.” Danny stood, hovered as menacing as possible.

“I wouldn’t… I…” _Damn._


End file.
